


О любви и ненависти

by AlyonaSL



Series: Лондон - Нью-Йорк и обратно [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Сперва треклятая авиакомпания сократила количество рейсов Нью-Йорк – Лондон. Потом взвинтила на них цены чуть ли не вдвое. А потом начала присылать Ларри, как участнику бонусной программы, всякий разный спам..."





	О любви и ненависти

**Author's Note:**

> Моему соавтору по омегаверсу
> 
> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019

Ларри Дэйли откровенно недолюбливал авиакомпанию Бритиш Эйрвейз. Временами даже, можно сказать, ненавидел. И причины для этого были, ещё какие!

Сперва треклятая авиакомпания сократила количество рейсов Нью-Йорк — Лондон. Потом взвинтила на них цены чуть ли не вдвое. А потом начала присылать Ларри, как участнику бонусной программы, всякий разный спам. Вот такой:

«Лондон — один из красивейших городов Земли! Непременно слетайте в Лондон, чтобы увидеть Биг Бен, Букингемский дворец и Пикадилли! Мы предлагаем вам промокод на скидку, если вы купите билеты туда и обратно на этой неделе!»

Ларри скрипел зубами и уговаривал сам себя: мол, знаем мы эти маркетинговые штучки, сперва цены поднимут ещё на треть, а потом рассылают скидки на какие-то там десять процентов. Ясное дело, у Бритиш Эйрвейз штаб-квартира в Лондоне, вот они и раскручивают перелёты и туда, и оттуда.

Денег, откровенно говоря, не хватало даже со скидкой. Да и вроде летал недавно, всего два месяца назад, куда ещё?

«Два месяца, ага», — говорил про себя Ларри. И лез в мобильник. Там у него были фотки Ака в интерьере Британского музея. Ак улыбался в камеру, демонстрируя идеально ровные белые зубы, а на одной из фотографий даже облизывался. Это у Ларри была самая любимая фотка, ясное дело.

Чёрт бы побрал треклятую Бритиш Эйрвейз с её непомерными финансовыми аппетитами!

«Ну да, — вздыхал про себя Ларри. — Можно подумать, аппетиты виноваты! Не надо было дурацких решений принимать. Теперь вот без малого три года будешь так болтаться. Или не будешь: потому что денег нет, и дел полно, и по учёбе хвосты не подтянуты, и экзамены скоро, а ты ночами в скайпе висишь, а днём на занятиях носом клюёшь. Или ты надеешься в самолёте выспаться?»

Причём и в скайпе торчать было не особо в удовольствие: да, они видели и слышали друг друга, но вот прикоснуться — было нельзя. Поцеловаться — нельзя. Почувствовать тепло под ладонью — нельзя! А знаете, как хреново после того, как делал всё это в реальности, физически, переходить, скажем так, на дистантные формы общения? Это нереально в принципе, немыслимо, невозможно. Словно раньше ты ел конфетку, а потом у тебя её отняли и теперь на расстоянии рассказывают, как тебе будет приятно эту конфетку есть.

«Ну, положим, — резонно думал Ларри, — никто у тебя конфетку не отнимал. Ты сам положил её на полочку и сказал — спасибо, больше не хочу. Вот и расхлёбывай теперь».

Да уж, теперь Ларри готов был признать себя каким угодно идиотом, только бы вновь дотянуться до той самой конфетки. Хотя такое сравнение его коробило, но другого в голову не приходило. Хотелось, хотелось, хотелось до дрожи, до ломки во всём теле — ворваться, обнять, прижать к себе, сказать «Пойдём». И ещё пару-тройку сокровенных эпитетов на древнеегипетском: Ларри до сих пор их не забыл.

Но — с финансами был серьёзный напряг, дел была прорва, да и вообще: два месяца назад летал? Ну и всё, хватит пока.

Уговоров, правда, хватало ненадолго, и Ларри серьёзно думал отписаться от чёртовой рассылки, но что-то рука не поднималась.

А потом пришло ещё одно письмо.

«Торопитесь! Грандиозная распродажа! Только на этой неделе для вас билеты в Лондон и обратно за полцены! Не упустите возможности побывать на Трафальгарской площади, посмотреть на Вестминстерское аббатство, посетить Британский музей и бла-бла-бла!»

После слов «Британский музей» Ларри словно подбросило. Он решительно нажал на кнопку «Купить билеты» и посмотрел, какие предлагались цены.

Цены предлагались, с учётом промокода, и правда совершенно неприличные. Компания не соврала: за обычную стоимость билета в одну сторону предлагалось слетать туда и обратно.

«Пропади оно всё пропадом», — подумал Ларри. Послал подальше и кучу дел и хвостов по учёбе, и нехватку финансов, и всё прочее: главное, сейчас на карточке было достаточно денег, чтобы...

«Ты уже два месяца назад летал!» — возопил внутренний голос.

«Вот именно, — ответил ему Ларри. — Целых два месяца назад! С ума же сойти можно!»

И тут же понял, что если сейчас этим предложением не воспользуется — то реально с ума сойдёт.

В самолёте его трясло так, что стюардесса предложила ему плед без всякой просьбы. Ларри кутался в него и не мог осознать, что это происходит с ним в реальности. Упорно казалось, что он спит, и всё это ему снится.

И объявление «наш самолёт произвёл посадку в аэропорту Хитроу города Лондона» — снится. И дорога в такси до Британского музея. И выражение лица Ака, когда Ларри внезапно появился на пороге египетского зала. И жаркий возбуждённый шёпот, и полутьма в подсобке, и голодные поцелуи, и губы на члене, и скользкие от смазки пальцы, и негромкий смех «Если бы ты предупредил, я бы сам подготовился», и нетерпеливое проникновение, и чувство тесноты внутри, и разрядка — опять буквально один за другим, как раньше, ничего за два длиннющих месяца не изменилось!..

— Я так ждал, — бормотал Акменра, не успев отдышаться. — Я просил богов... просил скрижаль... я не мог больше...

— Лучше бы ты меня попросил, — таким же хрипло-рваным полушёпотом отвечал Ларри. И думал, что вот сейчас немного отдохнуть — и можно будет рассказать. Как не хватало решимости, как хотелось какого-то знака извне, какого-то сигнала: пора.

И если бы не треклятая рассылка с промокодом «билеты за полцены»!..

Теперь можно трогать. Можно прикасаться. Можно обхватывать член ртом, чувствуя горячую пульсацию, и трогать языком головку, наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами в ответ. Можно сжимать дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами напряжённые бёдра, медленно входить, раскрывая, растягивая, — и падать в эти ощущения, в это тугое и жаркое, в родной запах, в биение пульса прямо под губами, когда эти губы касаются шеи; и знать, что от поцелуя останется след. Пусть ненадолго, но...

Всё это можно. Вживую. Прямо сейчас.

— Я люблю авиакомпанию Бритиш Эйрвейз, — сообщил Ларри Аку, когда они пошли на второй заход. — Безумно люблю, просто жить без неё не могу.

Акменра кивал и улыбался: потому что ему уже рассказали, кому они обязаны таким внезапным сюрпризом. И был совершенно с Ларри согласен.

В самом деле, как же можно было упустить такую возможность посетить Британский музей.


End file.
